Nice to Matt You
by Babababeanie
Summary: My version of how Matt and Mello met. They have love at first sight in a crowded mall.


**Babababeanie**

**Nice to Matt You**

"Look at that man over there," the some teenagers whispered, "He's so weird." A blonde man walked passed them, and even in the bustling food pit; the teenagers spotted him immediately and were silenced by a glare from him. He selected a spot, settled himself and ripped apart his chocolate bar's rapping. His eyes looked down, a stormy sea. His scowl accompanied by a burn on his face. His rain cloud was soon invaded by a red haired Christmas tree with goggles and stripes as ornaments. The green-eyed boy sat down next to him without speaking. The two men stared at each other for a few minutes. The Christmas tree smelled like something had burned it, it smoked.

"What?" The blonde young man growled. The spirit of Christmas recoiled a bit before answering.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" he paused, "your clothes?" The blonde one looked down at his tight leather jacket and pants. Looked back at the boy, and back to his jacket.

"You got a problem with the way I dress, little boy?"

"Well," Christmas boy blushed, "no. Just curious."

"Eh?" the blonde looked over the very skinny Santa Clause, "say, what's your name?"

The boy blushed, only thinking of the handsome young man actually wanted to know his name, he forgot to tell the blonde his name in his moment of happiness.

"Oh, I get it," the blonde said, "you must think I'm Kira or something because I'm so scary looking." He looked in the opposite direction of the boy sitting beside him.

"Ah! No!" Santa protested, "I'm Matt! Really!"

"Matt," The blonde looked at Matt irritably, "that's such a boring name."

"I'm sorry!" Matt flinched a little.

"Uh, you don't need to apologize. Jesus, you're quite the sissy boy aren't you?"

"Sorry!"

"Hey! Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Sorry!"

"Jesus Christ! Shut up!"

"Sorry . . ." Matt's face became red again. The blonde made an annoyed face. His teeth ripped off another piece of his chocolate bar.

"Sharing is caring?" Matt looked up hopefully.

"Hell no."

"What's your name, sir?"

"Don't call me, sir. Do you have a death wish?"

"You said you weren't Kira."

"A five year old could kill you."

"That's just mean."

"Mello."

"What?"

"My name."

"That's your name?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you just tell me?" Matt's face became flushed as Mello's hand grabbed Matt's shirt and slide his face uncomfortably close to Matt's.

"It's getting late. I have places to go. I suggest you find someplace to go too, little man." Mello released him, grabbed his leather messenger bag, and headed on his not so merry way. Matt's heart pounded, he was so flushed and embarrassed, he nearly fainted. "I love him," was all Matt could think about.

Matt went home that day feeling so confused. He went upstairs to his room and pulled out his pack of smokes. As he light his cigarette, he flopped himself in front of a TV and flipped on some game system. As he shot mindless monster, zombie watchamallcallits, he couldn't help but feel distracted by his newfound love. Something in his gut told him that Mello was near him, so close he could almost hear Mello's voice, swearing at him to "open the goddamn door, you idiotic bastard." Matt whirled around to get the door; unfortunately, he got up to fast and fell back down again. He found his balance and rushed to the door.

"It's about time, ya little shit!" Mello was pissed, "What are you, Deaf or something?"

"No, sorry! I was doing something!" Matt spit his cigarette out of his mouth by accident from a sudden realization, "wait a sec, how did you find my house?"

"I took your wallet at the mall," Mello smirked as he shoved the wallet into Matt's chest.

"How much did you take?" Matt stomped on the cigarette to put it out.

"You're broke. I only had enough for a coke."

"I had my credit card in there." Matt fell silent as he saw his wallet untouched, and Mello turned away.

"Why did you steal my wallet?" No answer.

"You didn't," Matt stuttered as his face became red, "you wouldn't steal it just so you could find my house, did you?"

"And if I did?" Mello got closer, kicking the door shut.

"But why?" Mello didn't answer that question either. Instead, he wrapped one arm around Matt's neck and grasped his hair. The other hand felt down Matt's back. Matt blushed and stuttered a bit about how "we just met" but was cut off as Mello tangled his tongue Matt's and brought his lips into a kiss. Matt felt Mello's grip tighten as he pulled Matt down so they were sitting. The hand on Matt's back pushed up the shirt it was clinging to. The other hand helped to take the shirt off as Mello pulled his lips away from Matt's, sucking a little on Matt's mouth as they exited area and curved into a smile.

"Why?" Matt blushed.

Mello pushed Matt's head to the ground, "just shut up," he whispered in Matt's ear and bit his neck.

"I love you," Matt whispered back. Mello used this as an excuse to take off Matt's pants. He kissed down Matt's chest. Matt sat up a little, but was shoved to his backside and was on the ground again. Soon Mello's penis was up Matt's butt. Matt groaned.

"You're even a sissy when you're having sex. I don't know why I'm bothering with you," Mello teased.

"It's not like I was anticipating this!" Matt panted, "You just came over and OW!"

"Spoken as a true sissy," Mello continued, "be a man and just take it."

"But it hurts! Would it kill you to be gentler?" Matt complained.

"Boo hoo."

"Shut up!"

"Nasty words, Mattie, that deserves a penalty."

"A what?" Matt was answered by Mello biting the other side of his neck.

"Why are you so nippy?" Matt asked.

"Do you not like it?" Mello pulled himself away from Matt. Matt hesitated, Mello sighed, "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on your right," Matt answered and Mello left him there. "Oh no!" Matt thought, "He totally hates me now," Matt started crying a little, "I didn't even get to see him naked yet." Matt pouted for a while until Mello came back, noticed the tears and sighed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Matt insisted.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I thought," Matt hesitated, "I thought you didn't like me."

"If I don't like you, then why would I fuck you?"

"Well," Matt looked into those pure blue eyes, "I thought you were mad because I was complaining so much. After all, who would want a sissy like me," Matt trailed off.

"Uhg," Mello grunted, "you really are a sissy. But I like you. If you were too masculine, I wouldn't be seme. Also," Mello blushed slightly, "you're kinda, really, really cute." Matt blushed. He couldn't speak he was so touched. Mello kissed him on the forehead and handed him his pants.

"It's hard to be serious when you're naked," Mello chuckled. Matt died on the inside of embarrassment. He put his pants on his scarlet body.

"Say," Mello asked, "Have you ever noticed that your hair and eyes make you look like a Christmas tree?"

"Eh?" Matt zipped his pants up.

"Yeah, you really look festive."

"What?" Matt nearly shouted. They both broke out in heavy laughter. Mello stayed the night with Matt. They, of course, slept in the same bed and didn't really bother with pajamas. The following morning Matt was greeted by a half naked blonde guy drinking hot chocolate.

"Yo," Mello said casually, "You sure are late to rise." He pointed to the clock, reading noon.

"Well," Matt blushed, "I couldn't sleep well."

"Why not?" Mello smirked, " Did I do a bad job warding off the monster under the bed?"

"No no!"

"Then what?"

"I was just embarrassed I guess."

"My sexy body keeping you up?"

"Yes," Matt blurted out. Mello was shocked at his straightforward and honest response.

"So what happens when I do this?" Mello stood up and wrapped his arms around Matt again but this time pulled Matt much closer. He kissed Matt's cheek, "Good morning, sunshine," He whispered. Matt almost tried to struggle, but then his muscles relaxed and he put his arms around Mello. He stroked Mello's muscular back and traced down his spine. Matt felt a slight tug and saw that Mello was pushing him away a bit.

"What's wro-" Matt was cut off by Mello kissing him. Matt's surprise led him to stumble a little and knock the hot cocoa on his pants. "Ow!" Matt cried out. Mello instinctively helped Matt take off his pants.

"Do you want me to rub cream on your thighs?" Mello said very seriously.

"I can do it myself," Matt blushed. Mello pulled some cream out of his bag he carried with him at the mall.

"Why do you have that?" Matt looked concerned.

Mello pointed to the burn on his face, "long story short, I blew myself up recently and I need cream for it." Matt look at him strangely then accepted the burn-experts help.

"It doesn't hurt there!" Matt blushed, "you're going too far up!" Mello smile as his lips neared Matt's crotch. Matt turned red as Mello licked him. Mello started to suck the end tenderly, and Matt let out a groan.

Matt could hear Mello grumble a "sissy" as he pushed away.

"So what if I'm a sissy," Matt looked serious, "this is going so fast."

"I like your sissy-ness. It makes you cute," Mello winked, "I really love that about you." Matt flinched at his emphasis of the word "love."

"Because I love you," Mello continued, "It keeps slipping my mind to tell you."

"You do?" Matt smiled.

"I really do love you, you sissy boy," Mello smiled back.

"Say," Matt asked, "While we're saying things that we forget to say, can I ask you a few things?"

"Shoot."

"Okay! First, do you have a job?"

"I hunt Kira, but I don't have a paying job anymore," Mello paused after seeing the shock on Matt's face, "it's a long story, I'll explain later."

"Okay."

"Next question."

"Uh, yeah! Where do you live?"

"Nowhere anymore."

"What?"

"I'm homeless."

"Then . . ."

"Then what?"

"Then would you like to move in with me?"

"Sure," Mello started chuckling again, "It's still hard to take you seriously when you're not wearing pants." Matt looked down and ran away to his room. When he came back, he was wearing pants again.

"Alright, again," Matt blushed, "will you move in with me?"

"Sure, again. Love to." Mello smiled and kissed Matt on the cheek. Matt, however, was so pleased he leap into Mello's arms. While they embraced, it struck Matt that Mello was wearing a different pair of pants then he was the previous day.

"Mello?" Matt hesitated.

"What?"

"Where did you get those pants?"

"Eh?"

"I don't think they're mine, so where did you get them?"

"My secret."

"No really, where did you get those pants, do you carry clothes in your bag?"

"Can't. It's too full of chocolate and stuff."

"Then how?"

"It's just another secret we bad asses have," Mello winked, a sort of wink that told Matt that he doesn't want to know.

"And you tell me I'm weird," Matt sighed.

"I don't."

"Yes, yes you do."

"No, I tell you you're a sissy. Because you are." Mello winked. Matt lit another cigarette.

* * *

Hey people, thanks so much for reading my story! This is my first fic on fanfiction so I'm hoping you all enjoyed it! Please feel free to review, I'm always open to new ideas! :D

Thanks to **Free of Mundane Thoughts** for helping me get my facts strait, read my drafts, inspire me, and showing me those amazing videos on youtube!! (good times!!) Read her fic! It's delectable!

Also, thanks to all the people who faved me:

**emopiggy **+ review**  
**

**Free of Mundane Thoughts **+ reveiw (again!)**  
**

**mello rox my sox**

**Zilander**

**Matti.J**

**actress0707**

**ShadowfireNightblade**

thanks to you all! ^_^ Now. . . WRITE DARN ME!!!


End file.
